


The Molly Letters

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Letters from the past, Past Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sad Molly Hooper, Starfleet Officer Molly, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, canon swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly looks over some letters on the Enterprise.





	The Molly Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Not sorry! Saying that right now. For **Dreamin** , who claimed the prompt " _I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday." Lemony Snicket, "The Beatrice Letters_ " for McMolly.

_"I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday. I will love you even when I’m long dead and you’re still alive and running around the stars. Molly, I will love you for the rest of eternity. I promise."_

She saw the tear drop onto the letter and frantically tried to dry the letter without smudging the ink. This was all she had left of him, this sheaf of letters written by hand or typed and cards and postcards and all that. She had no idea he had left this all for her, or even if he had any idea if she’d ever read them, but as she sat in the window seat on the starship, her place in the future once again secure, she couldn’t help the wave of sadness that washed over her when her captain, Sherlock Holmes, delivered this stack of artifacts to her.

How they had survived, how Leonard had ensured they would survive everything Earth had gone through...she had no idea. But this stack of artifacts nearly to her waist, all things Leonard had made sure she would get hundreds of years in the future…

She loved him so much and this was so unfair.

She went back to the letter and saw he had included a photograph of them together, from when she had been on Earth and in Georgia and the 2000s. It had been a whirlwind of a romance, and she had never expected she’d have to come back to her time without him. Their souls had been separated by time and distance and space and yet they had found each other, only to be ripped apart and set adrift again.

She set her hand on the small of her back and heaved herself up out of the window seat, rubbing her sore back when she got upright. At least their daughter would have a picture of her father. Many of them, she gathered, looking at the number of things given to her. She took the hand holding the photograph and rubbed it against her swollen belly. “This was the best gift your father could have given you, Joanna,” she said, her smile sad. “And he would have loved you so much, I know he would. But this is a precious gift, and we’ll make the most of it.”


End file.
